Rocky the Kangaroo Movie
Rocky the Kangaroo Movie is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is directed by Stephen J. Anderson and Don Hall, written by Burny Mattinson, produced by Peter Del Vecho, Clark Spencer, John Lasseter, Pete Docter, and Craig Sost, and narrated by John Cleese. It was based on the Disney's animated television series, Rocky the Kangaroo. Film Summary Plot In Orlando, 1987, Rocky (Jim Carrey) star on a hit adventurous television series called Rocky the Kangaroo in which the titular character has various cartoons and must constantly thwart the evil plans of the nefarious El Gopher (Steve Martin). To gain a more realistic performance, the cartoon's producers have deceived Rocky his entire life, arranging the filming in such a way that Bolt believes the television show is real and that he really has superpowers, including a powerful sonic jump-like "superbounce". Mistakenly believing the villain planning to kidnaps him, Rocky escapes from his on-set trailer in Hollywood, with the help of the friends: Jeremy (Adam Sandler), Lars Tom Kenny) and Pudgey (Asher Binkoff). In 1988, Rocky, is adopted by the Zookeeper in the Central Park Zoo in the New York City before the final episode of the TV show, is bored with the routine of life on the zoo. One day, he concocts a plan to have a day off, by tricking the zookeeper into going back to sleep by counting his kangaroo repeatedly. However, the caravan in which they put the zookeeper to bed accidentally rolls away, taking him the entire way into the city. Lars goes after him, ordering the kangaroo to stay on the zoo until he returns. The zookeeper receives a blow to the head and is hospitalised, where he is diagnosed with amnesia, and leaves the hospital. He finds work wearing a chicken suit to promote a restaurant. The celebrity loves it, which leads the zookeeper to be known as the chicken man to promote a restaurant; he becomes very popular. Meanwhile, the kangaroo find life impossible without the zookeeper, so Rocky sneaks on a bus to the city; the friends follow him on another bus. He manages to disguise them as people, and they begin looking for the zookeeper, but Rocky is captured by El Gopher as one of his traps during the preparations of the final season of the Rocky's TV show, then, he meets the El Gopher's new henchmen: Greg (John Goodman) and Lenny (Bill Hader) after Mike is betrayed by El Gopher and is presumably fired from his job. Rocky is reunited with Jeremy in the El Gopher's lair, and with the help of Sam (Josh Gad), a fearless, cartoon-obsessed dachshund who escapes from the show, they manage to escape while imprisoning El Gopher. They find the zookeeper, but he does not recognise Rocky, who is heartbroken. Surprised at his first feelings of being fired at the cartoon, they meet Sam (Josh Gad), a fearless, cartoon-obsessed dachshund who escapes from the show and Rocky fan who joins their team. Sam’s unwavering faith in Bolt substantiates the kangaroo’s illusions about his superpowers, but Jeremy, who has learned that Rocky is from a cartoon star, tries to convince Rocky that his superbounce are real. Rocky reaches the studio and finds the zookeeper embracing his lookalike. Unaware that the zookeeper still has the memory loss and that her affection for the lookalike is only a part of a rehearsal for the show, he leaves, brokenhearted. Jeremy, on a gantry in the studio, sees what Rocky does not: Jeremy runs into the studio tells the zookeeper how much he misses Rocky. Realizing that the Zookeeper truly does likes Rocky, Jeremy follows Rocky and explains. At the same time, Rocky panics, runs into the studio during the last episode of the TV show's filming and accidentally knocks over some flaming torches, setting the sound stage on fire with El Gopher, Greg and Lenny fights Rocky and the battle begins. Rocky arrives and reunites with the zookeeper inside the burning studio, throws a coconut at the zookeeper's head and, then, seconds later, the zookeeper regains his memory. In desperation, and unwilling to abandon Rocky, Rocky fights El Gopher and the goons. During the fight, The firefighters hear the noise through the building's air vent and manage to rescue them before they succumb to smoke inhalation. Then, Rocky ties El Gopher and throws Greg and Lenny out of the studio, kicking them and falls into the Walt Disney World, Florida. Rocky rescues the zookeeper subsequently quit the show when Greg and Lenny attempts to punch him, but the Director fires Greg and Lenny, and the next day, the zookeeper and the animals return to the Central Park Zoo have a renewed appreciation for each other, and the next day, the zookeeper cancels the day's routine activities for an official day off to enjoy a simpler, happy lifestyle with Rocky and the friends. The show continues, but with a replacement "Rocky" and "Jeremy" – "Jeremy's" new appearance being explained in the show as being serious injuries necessitating her undergoing facial reconstruction surgery, and adopting a new storyline about alien abduction (one that even Sam finds unrealistic, and Rocky finds "ridonculous"). Now Rocky, Jeremy, Lars, Pudgey are enjoying their new life on the zoo together by the Zookeeper after the show ends. During the credits, El Gopher and his goons, is no longer welcome on the show as the punishment, finds work in the Walt Disney World, Florida wearing a Mickey Mouse suit to promote a entrance of the amusument park, and the zookeeper witnesses the events caused by his oblivious self and the animals on the news, as Rocky and the zoo animals watch in shock. In the post-credits scene, we see the monkey named Mike, who is betrayed by El Gopher, now playing a game on his mobile phone. He notices us, turns the sign round to show the words "Go home" and walks off. The screen is blank for a moment, then Jeremy appears with a vacuum cleaner, saying "Fade out". Cast *Jim Carrey as Rocky, the main protagonist in the film. A heroic kangaroo lives as the star of the TV show of the same name and the leader of the Kangaroos who organises and ideas. Rocky wants to have a free day, and make mischief forces it upon him to go find the zookeeper in the big city. *Adam Sandler as Jeremy. A kangaroo who admires Rocky. *Tom Kenny as Lars. A penguin who follows the rules of the zookeeper and helps Rocky to find the Zookeeper. *Asher Binkoff as Pudgey. *Kevin James as the Zookeeper, An american man who has spent most of his life doing routine tasks of the zoo. When Rocky and the animals leave him sleeping in a caravan he ends up lost with amnesia in the New York City and becomes a famous chicken man to promote a restaurant. *Steve Martin as El Gopher, Rocky's arch-nemesis and the main antagonist of the TV show. *John Goodman and Bill Hader as Greg and Lenny, the Rocky's new arch-enemies of the cartoons of Rocky the Kangaroo and the secondary antagonists of the movie. Greg is the dog, while Lenny is the cat. They worked as a team and sought to replace Rocky the Kangaroo and his friends as the new "stars" of the fictional world Rocky the Kangaroo inhabited alongside many other fictional characters (the movie breaking the fourth-wall by having the characters know they were in the Rocky's cartoons). They are the El Gopher's henchmen after his boss betrays Mike and fires him from his job. They also dislike Rocky's cartoons and fame. *John Cleese as the Narrator. Production Release The film premiered on December 25, 2014, at the 68th Cannes Film Festival, in an out-of-competition screening. In the United States, it premiered on February 5, 2015, at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, and received a wide theatrical release starting on February 6, 2015, in 2D, 3D, and select IMAX 3D theatres. It was the first animated movie to be released in Dolby Vision format in Dolby Cinema and the second for Disney following Inside Out the third following Tomorrowland. Home media Rocky the Kangaroo Movie was released on DVD and Blu-Ray (2D and 3D) on June 9, 2015. Music #"Rocky the Kangaroo" - Chorus #"Friends to the End" - Jim Carrey, Adam Sandler #"What We Do Care? (El Gopher's Song)" - Steve Martin, John Goodman, Bill Hader, Chorus #"I Need You" - Jim Carrey, Adam Sandler #"The Best Years of Our Lives" - Randy Newman #"I Thought I Lost You" - Jim Carrey, Kevin James #"Life's a Treat (Rocky the Kangaroo Theme)" - Randy Newman Reception Trivia Gallery Category:Movies Category:2015 films Category:DisneyToon Studios' Movies Category:3D animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Films based on television shows